parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and the Rise of the Snow Queen
Brian and the Rise of the Snow Queen is an American television animated superhero-comedy film which will be available on DVD and on the Internet on December 25th, 2006 at 8:00 pm and announced the production in South Korean animation studio Rough Draft Studios for the new edition of the television movie in the New York City Film Festival. The film was screened on December 25, 2006, at 8:00 am and included all the group of fans as television film director Glenn Weiss who appeared at the New York City Film Festival. The television film will be released in 2003 in São Paulo and it will feature the voices of Adam DeVine, Michael Douglas, Will Forte, Bill Fagerbrakke, Grey DeLisle, Seth MacFarlane, and Mila Kunis voicing the movie stars while Keanu Reeves, Eugene Levy, Ellen DeGeneres, David Bowie, Jill Talley, Kanye West, and Alanna Ubach would have guest stars and will be screened in the United States in a series of television films directed by Glenn Weiss on the internet in collaboration with the American television network Nickelodeon International. The film will have a television appearance in São Paulo on July 30, 2003. As a result, the film was awarded a special prize on December 25, 2006, at the Grand Opening Ceremony, which will be held in New York. It is the first of the four YouTube films to be animated overseas by South Korean animation studio Rough Draft Studios. The film marks the first time voice actor Will Forte voiced Kermit like Dan Castellaneta needed time for his roles as Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, and Barney Gumble on The Simpsons. Plot After Benedict Bancroft (Keanu Reeves), a famous radical writer of whom Marcus (Seth MacFarlane) and Brooke (Mila Kunis) are the big fans, assists them and the Formula One in solving a case at a museum, he invites them to his hometown, Snow Hills, New York. When they arrive, they find the town converted into a tourist attraction by Mayor Bowie (David Bowie), complete with 18th-century replicas and attractions based on the alleged ghost of Shirley Bancroft (Jill Talley), an ancestor of Benedict's who was persecuted as a snow queen and executed by the Finnish townspeople in 1658. Benedict disputes this, claiming Shirley to be a Finnish who used natural herbs to heal people and reveals for years he has been searching for Shirley's medical journal to prove her innocence. Brian (Adam DeVine), his older brother, Kermit (Will Forte), and his dad, Dennis (Michael Douglas) are chased by a bluish-white monster and run into Benedict and the team. They find broken snowy tree branches at the scene and are drawn to an all-together deathrock band, The Antarctic Blues, led by Sally "Spike" McWright (Ellen DeGeneres). The team then decides to split up; Barney (Bill Fagerbrakke) and Frida (Grey DeLisle) stay to watch the Antarctic Blues, then Marcus, Brooke, and Benedict go explore the boathouse, and Brian and Kermit follow the Mayor. Barney and Frida see Spike performing some sort of ceremony and are convinced the Antarctic Blues are Shamans. Marcus, Brooke, and Benedict find a cherry picker truck in the boathouse. Brian and Kermit follow Bowie until they encounter the bluish-white monster and flee to the team. The gang, the Antarctic Blues and Benedict meet in the snowy lake. The bluish-white monster appears and gives chase, but is captured by Brooke and Marcus. The bluish-white monster is revealed to be Mr. McWright (Eugene Levy), Spike's father. Brooke locates the truck and explains that the truck's arm made the bluish-white monster appear to fly, with the townspeople jointly involved. Benedict scolds everyone involved in exploiting Shirley's good name. Brian and Frida control the whole town, and the team does the festival of the Christmas season. Bowie says the festival is a big chance for people who want to have a better life. The next morning, the team decides to go to the beach, Brian and Spike come to watch TV instead of going to the beach, where they will be able to watch the big concert. Barney and Frida participate in the festival too, he laughs and tells them that they will definitely perform at the festival. Brian and Kermit went to the beach to watch the disc at night, but they didn't bother, they continued the concert at night. Brian and Frida go to the beach to see the album at night. Now, Dennis didn't concern himself with the safety of the crowd, that's no problem, every day there are a lot of people on the beach. Brian and Kermit go to sleep in the bed at night, the next morning, Brian and Kermit started to go to the beach and see the game in the morning, after a day of work, they go to the beach. Brian and Kermit watch TV in the bar in the evening, but they go to the beach at night. Back at Benedict's house, Barney and Frida apologize to the Antarctic Blues, after which Spike explains the "ceremony" was for soothing her vocal cords and that she is actually descended from Finnish. Bowie and Mr. McWright arrive to apologize to Benedict for using his ancestor in their publicity stunt, explaining the snow queen were to boost the town's failing tourist economy and that they found inspiration from digging up the head marker for Shirley's grave; keeping it secret from him to avoid upsetting him. It is then revealed that a shoe buckle Brian found earlier was actually from Shirley's diary. Everyone goes to the buckle's location, where Brian discovers the buried book, which is actually a spellbook. Benedict reveals that Shirley was indeed the snow queen, who wielded her terrible and evil magic against dozens of people before the Finnish used their mountain-based superpowers to imprison her within her own spellbook. He created the formula at the museum and engineered the encounters with the team, knowing they could lead him to the book. After taking it from Benedict, the team attempts to flee in the Formula One, but Benedict (with his newly acquired superpowers) renders it useless by damaging its tires. Benedict takes the book back and finally summons Shirley. However, he soon discovers that she has no loyalty to him and her ambitions are to conquer the universe, rather than rule it alongside him. Disillusioned, Benedict attempts to reimprison Shirley, but she tells him that only the Finnish manages to beat up her and imprisons Benedict in a magical sphere. The team launches an attempt to get the book while Shirley turns big eggs, snowy trees, and a turkey into monsters in order to stop them. Barney and Frida free the Antarctic Blues and Marcus convince Spike to use her inherited Finnish superpower to read the spell to reimprison Shirley. Just as she's sucked back into the book, Shirley pulls Benedict in too; imprisoning them both. A burning branch falls onto the book, destroying it, ensuring that the Bancrofts can't return, and turning most of the monsters that Shirley had created to normal. The team and townsfolk celebrate their deliverance with a concert from the Antarctic Blues with Brian and the team (and the still-gigantic turkey) joining in on the performance. Voice cast * Adam Devine as Brian Sinclair * Will Forte as Kermit Mohawk * Michael Douglas as Dennis Sinclair * Bill Fagerbrakke as Barney * Grey DeLisle as Frida * Seth MacFarlane as Marcus * Mila Kunis as Brooke * Keanu Reeves as Benedict Bancroft * Ellen DeGeneres as Sally "Spike" McWright * David Bowie as Mayor Bowie * Alanna Ubach as Twilight * John DiMaggio as Jacob * Kanye West as Rolla * Jill Talley as Shirley Bancroft * Eugene Levy as Mr. McWright * Dee Bradley Baker as big eggs, trees monsters, and giant turkey * Sammo Hung as Dr. Grant, the curator of Tokyo National Museum * Clancy Brown as Perch, the Tokyo National Museum mummies * Doug Lawrence as Tourist #1 * Debi Derryberry as Tourist #2 * Additional voices were provided by Jeff Bergman, Ally Johnson, Cathy Cavadini, Fred Tatasciore, Bill Farmer, Wally Wingert, S. Scott Bullock, Susan Silo, Bob Bergen, Jack Fletcher, Jeannie Elias, Hynden Walch, Jim Byrnes, Richard Newman, Garry Chalk, and Debi Derryberry. Production After the success of The Penguin Meets the Plumber, which received better sales than Paramount had expected, the team was tasked with creating the first YouTube film. Its predecessor was considered a one-off experiment and, as such, the crew producing it worked with little oversight from executives. For Rise of the Snow Queen, this creative freedom was scaled back considerably. Paramount suggested screenwriters Stephen Hillenburg, which insulted the team that had produced the first film in total autonomy. In addition, the studio requested the filmmakers "tone down" their content, as they screened The Penguin Meets the Plumber had proved too big screen for its intended audience. Stephen Hillenburg's script concluded with the revelation that the townspeople were using the snow queen as a publicity stunt. The original team found this unsatisfactory and Hank Ketcham re-wrote the last third of the film, introducing the concept that Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Comparison with Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost The television film has new scenes and some new ones that were longer than the original. The American version of this film will also include all lines from Stephen Hillenburg's mature Americanized dialogue of the Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost for the first time. External links * Brian and the Rise of Snow Queen on YouTube Category:2001 Animated Films Category:TV Movies Category:YouTube Category:Paramount Pictures Films